smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sleepless Night (Hero Stories)
"A Sleepless Night" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was a quiet night in the Smurf Village, and all the Smurfs were sleeping. Hero and Wonder were sleeping in their cozy bed before they were suddenly awoken by the sound of their crying baby. "She must be hungry," Wonder yawned. "Yeah." Hero yawned. "I'll feed her." Hero got out of his bed and headed for his daughter's crib. "Come on, Saviour," he said quietly as he slowly picked her up and headed downstairs. He placed her into a high chair and got a bottle of milk from one of the cupboards, used his energy to slightly heat it up, and then tested the temperature of the milk to make sure it was safe for her to drink before placing a sucker on it. "Feeding time, little one," Hero said before taking Saviour from the high chair, then he sat down in a rocking chair and began feeding her. He began to rock the chair back and forth slowly as he fed her. He noticed that she was drinking it rather quickly. "Heh! You must be really thirsty," Hero said before he began slowly patting her back, causing her to burp. Hero soon noticed it was time for something else. "Time for a diaper change," he said. He placed her on the changing table, got a fresh diaper from the cupboard, and began to change her. As he was changing her, Wonder came downstairs. "I guess she also needed her diaper changed?" she asked. Hero turned round and seen her. "Yeah!" he said. "I didn't notice she needed it until after I fed her." He soon put the fresh diaper on, quickly disposed of the used one, and put her sleeper back on. "Time for bed," he said before letting out a big yawn. Wonder smiled as they headed back upstairs, put Saviour to bed, and soon went back to sleep. ... The next morning, most of the Smurfs noticed Hero looked rather tired, as he slept right through breakfast. "Hero! Are you okay?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf is just tired, Smurfette. I had to feed and change Saviour's didey during the night" Hero said. "Don't forget, Hero," Papa Smurf said. "You and Wonder will have to smurf that for the next 20 years." As soon as Hero heard this, he hit his head on the table and fell asleep. Nikolai came over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Listen, comrade! Smurf with me to my bar and I'll smurf up a nice hot coffee for you," he said. "This smurf appreciates it, Nik!" Hero said. "I don't like being called Nik, especially from Takeo, but for you I'll make an exception," Nikolai said. "This smurf apologises!" Hero said. "It doesn't matter!" Nikolai said. "Come, I'll smurf up a coffee for you." Hero followed Nikolai to his bar, and sat at the serving counter as Nikolai made him the coffee. "So, Hero, what's it like being a Papa Smurf?" Nikolai asked, as he gave his friend the cup of fresh coffee. Hero was just about to answer when Abloec walked into the bar. "Morning, Smurfs!" he called. "Morning, Abloec!" Hero and Nikolai answered back. "Coffee please, Nikolai!" Abloec asked. "Smurfing right up!" Nikolai said. Abloec noticed Hero looked really tired. "Great Smurfs, Hero, you look like you haven't smurfed a wink of sleep last night," Abloec said. "This smurf spent the night not only feeding Saviour, but also changing her diaper," Hero said, as he took a sip of his coffee. "And Papa Smurf's just said that me and Wonder have to smurf that for the next 20 years of her life." Abloec chuckled. "Or as I smurf it, the twenty years of Hades," he said as Nikolai brought over his coffee. Hero sighed, "I really love my daughter, but... I feel that me and Wonder aren't going to smurf anymore private moments together until she is old enough to not wake us up every night." "That's one of the things that I envy the Almighty for being able to smurf... giving His undivided attention to everyone for their needs everywhere at the same time," Abloec said. "We as limited creatures have to divide our time with the ones we love. But listen, Hero, in the end, you'll see that smurfing through those 'twenty years of Hades' will be worth it in the long run when your daughter will be a fit and healthy adult Smurf." Hero smiled as he took a gulp of his coffee, "I appreciate it, Abloec!" he said. "Just remember, comrade, that my finest coffee will be here for you, whenever you need it," Nikolai said. Hero chuckled. "If that's the case, then expect me to smurf here every morning." he said. Just then, Hero could hear the sound of his daughter crying. "Well, I guess I better go! We'll talk later," Hero said as he finished off his coffee. "Of course!" Abloec said as Hero left the bar and headed home to tend to his daughter's needs. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles